Graphene and carbon nanotube (CNT)-based devices are candidates for applications such as analog devices and various types of sensors. One factor adversely affecting the performance of these devices is the contact resistance arising at the metal/graphene or CNT interface which is generally a non-wetting/non-reacting interface. This contact resistance is generally a significant contributor to mobility degradation in short channel graphene and CNT field effect transistor (FET) devices and a potential source of device noise.